Behind the Darkness
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Harry y la Dama son los mejores mortífagos en un mundo sumido en la total oscuridad, ambos unidos por un pasado que Harry desconoce por completo. ¿Qué secretos ocultan los ojos plateados de la mas fiel seguidora de Voldemort?
1. Libro I : El Niño de Nadie

Y voy de nuevo con una historia, lo siento, pero no puedo estar quieta mas con esta idea fija en mi cabeza desde hace como un año, amantes del Dark seré muy mala en este fic (pero de crueldad no al escribir, espero jaja) Y ya saben, Harry Potter y sus allegados no son míos… aún, en cuanto me vuelva la reina del universo lo serán.

* * *

**LIBRO I: JUEGO DE NIÑOS**

**CAPÍTULO I**

_El Niño de Nadie_

* * *

__

Sus pasos resoban de manera siniestra mientras caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos de un ancestral castillo, con pisos de vieja y desgastada piedra que le daban un ambiente de soledad y de poder, como si esas paredes guardaran mas secretos que los que a simple vista se podían percibir. Entre los cientos de pasillos que existían en tal lugar, había uno particularmente largo, frío y apenas iluminado por algunas antorchas que ardían eternamente sin extinguirse, cubriendo todo con una fría luz azul que daba al lugar un aspecto mas tenebroso, muerto, todos, tanto habitantes como visitantes evitaban en lo posible ese pasillo en particular, como si transitarlo trajera mala suerte, pocos se atrevían a cruzarlo y uno de ellos era precisamente cuyos pasos rompían el silencio que tan celosamente se guardaba ahí. La titilante luz jugaba con su sombra haciendo que se moviera de maneras tan diversas que daba la impresión de que esa mancha negra proyectada en la pared no tuviese su origen en la persona que caminaba por el lugar con paso decidido y fuese, en cambio, un ente independiente, uno que se podía mover a voluntad, tétricamente, a punto de atrapar a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

Un hombre joven era quien generaba esa sombra y andaba por el largo corredor con mirada pensativa, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, oscuros y ocultos como ese pasillo. Como era su costumbre cuando salía en alguna misión, vestía de negro para hacer de las sombras sus aliadas, una capa del mismo color bailoteaba con gracia detrás de él con cada paso que daba, fuera el frío era casi insoportable, calaba hasta los huesos, pero se sentía aún peor en ese temible castillo, el único símbolo de su propia humanidad y naturaleza humana, cerraba y abría la mano enguantada tratando de eliminar la molesta sensación de los dedos entumeciéndose, no es que detestara el frío, pero la temperatura comenzaba a ser molesta. No es que hubiese otro clima a decir verdad, el mundo se había sumido en un interminable invierno desde hacía mas de diez años, una espesa y fría bruma había cubierto al país en donde se encontraban desde, incluso, antes de su nacimiento.

Mientras caminaba, inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su hombro para masajearlo, estaba cansado, porque negarlo, llevaba una semana sin descansar como era debido, pero sabía que no había tenido opción ante una orden directa de su señor, generalmente no se daba oportunidad de mostrar tal debilidad, no con tantos enemigos al acecho, tanto cercanos como lejanos, pero en ese pasillo no había nadie mas así que se permitió un ligero momento de debilidad para dejar que su expresión reflejara lo que el cuerpo decía a gritos, que estaba agotado. En cuanto le diera su informe y siempre y cuando no se le ocurriera mandarle a otra estúpida cosa, se iría a su habitación a descansar. Volvió a recuperar la postura estoica y perfecta una vez que vislumbró el final del pasillo, de _su_ pasillo, donde nadie podía molestarle, donde no tenía que ver a los otros. Pero nada es eterno y salió finalmente para ingresar a la zona ocupada del castillo.

Se cruzó repentinamente con otros hombres en el castillo, todos de negro, algunos con máscaras blancas, otros con sangre salpicada en sus rostros e irradiando una macabra y repulsiva felicidad, inconscientemente su expresión se volvió de piedra, nadie vio su cansancio.

"_Habrá ido todo bien"_ –pensó él mientras saludaba con escuálidas y evasivas palabras.

Rechazó la invitación de unirse para enterarse de las nuevas noticias y a la vez contar como le había ido, sin detenerse. En primera, porque no acostumbraba decir nada de sus asuntos, menos sin informar antes a su señor. Y en segunda, porque le asqueaba estar escuchando esas falsas epopeyas de muerte, destrucción y cobardía. Odiaba cuando se regocijaban en las muertes de inocentes, de muggles y como se enorgullecían de causar dolor a un puñado de gusanos asustados, sin varita y sin la capacidad de defenderse. Para él, los que hacían eso no eran mejores que aquellos a los que destruían, así que prefería ignorar todas esas palabrerías y al mismo tiempo evitar problemas por romperle la cara a algunos de esos desgraciados. No era bien visto que se usaran los puños cuando se portaba varita, pero no podía negar que le causaba más satisfacción que utilizar una simple maldición.

Siguió pasando entre otros mortífagos, porque eso eran, sirvientes incondicionales de Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro que gobernaba el mundo mágico y no mágico desde hacía mas de diez años. En una noche, Lord Voldemort había dado el último golpe a la pequeña resistencia que se le había opuesto desde hacía casi treinta años, tomando el Ministerio de Magia inglés y obligando al primer ministro a rendirle obediencia o morir… no había tenido muchas opciones a decir verdad.

Claro que todo eso no hubiese sido posible sin antes haber conseguido desestabilizar al mundo mágico de tal manera que, sorpresivamente se quedaron sin mentor, sin esperanza, sin guía. Y ese golpe había venido en la forma del asesinato de su principal pilar: Albus Dumbledore. Nadie estaba muy seguro de las circunstancias que rodearon la muerte de tan gran y legendario mago y el principal enemigo del Señor Tenebroso, pues fue una lucha al parecer épica y sin testigos. Lo único que había logrado descubrir de esa batalla habían sido fragmentos sueltos recopilados de los comentarios que escuchara oculto en las sombras y pegando el oído a las puertas, a riesgo de perder la vida, para enterarse de la charla de los adultos.

Y es que para ese momento crucial entre la lucha del bando de la luz y el de la oscuridad él apenas había sido un niño. Un niño solitario que habitaba en las profundidades más oscuras de aquel castillo.

Incluso ahora, con sus 21 años de edad, solía escuchar aquel sobrenombre despectivo que algunos miembros mas veteranos usaban para referirse a él a sus espaldas. Pero debían tener cuidado, porque si "El niño de nadie", como lo denominaban, les escuchaba, podían pagarlo con sus propias vidas…

Lo odiaba, aunque no había ni una pizca de error en tal apodo.

Todo lo que sabía de él mismo era su primer nombre: Harry. No tenía apellido, ni procedencia, ni memoria previa. No estaba seguro ni siguiera desde cuando había llegado al castillo o si siempre había formado parte de él como aquellas piedras que lo cimentaban, porque tenía que llevar ahí demasiado tiempo para que nada llegara a su memoria a pesar de forzarla hasta el agotamiento con tal de sacar cualquier atisbo de información. Lo único que alguna vez había logrado, después de horas de forzar la mente, había sido escuchar una lejana voz y un resplandor verde que volaba presuroso hacia él. Pero no tenía idea de que significaba, solo conocía un hechizo con tales características y su naturaleza lo incapacitaba para tomarse como una posible pista de su pasado.

Lejos de pensar que la vida le fue fácil de pequeño, la realidad mostraba totalmente lo contrario, había crecido con todas las carencias inimaginables, pero la que más le pesaba en aquel lejano entonces era el amor. Si enfermaba se tenía que curar solo, si tenía hambre debía procurarse alimento y si tenía frío era su problema no morir de hipotermia durante el crudo invierno; no había nadie mas que él con esa edad en todo el lugar, lo cual era de esperarse, a veces se imaginaba como una extensión del castillo, una especie de estatua móvil que deambulaba a diferencia de sus hermanas de piedra. Nadie conocía el lugar mejor que él, había sido libre para ir a todos lados, aún ahora, pero siempre tuvo el buen sentido común de alejarse de las áreas donde sabía existían mortífagos que gustosamente eliminarían o torturarían hasta la locura a un niño indefenso.

Lo que mas le inquietaba era que a Voldemort no parecía incomodarle su presencia, sabía que rondaba por ahí, que conocía su existencia, pero nunca hizo nada al respecto, Harry no tenía habitación, nunca un lugar fijo donde estar, iba y venía por las catacumbas, los calabozos, los pasillos y los pasajes secretos, encontrarlo podía tomar días incluso si uno conocía el castillo, era, como habían dicho varios mortífagos alguna vez "la ratita mas grande del castillo y la mas escurridiza". Pero Voldemort nunca hizo nada, lo dejaba estar ahí, existiendo pero a la vez invisible, incluso parecía gozar que es pequeño anduviera perdido por ahí, con su ropa hecha harapos, las rodillas peladas y siempre demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, demasiado bajito para su edad, demasiado solitario. Era por Voldemort que sabía su nombre y sospechaba que por él nadie procuraba buscarle para eliminarlo cual plaga de ratas… ¿Qué había impulsado al mago mas temible de todos los tiempos, aquel que había sumido al mundo en una nueva y espantosa época oscura, a mantener con vida a un simple huérfano? Mucho mas perturbador ¿Qué le había impulsado a dejarle vivir en ese castillo, la base principal del movimiento oscuro? Eso no lo sabía. Lo único que era de su conocimiento era que todos sus recuerdos procedían de aquel enorme castillo, de no tener padres y de ser despreciado… de ser en verdad el niño de nadie.

Si a alguno de los miembros mas nuevos les contaran la verdadera razón por la que tenía ese sobrenombre, la razón por la cual ese joven parecía atravesar paredes y llegar a lugares en suspiros sin aparecerse no lo hubiesen creído. Cualquiera tomaría por broma si se le dijera que ese joven, alto y fuerte, de cabello negro azabache que rozaba sus hombros, firme semblante, poderosa presencia, poder casi inalcanzable y unos ojos esmeraldas que lanzaban fuego cuando se observaban, había sido alguna vez un solitario niño que se escondía de los adultos por instinto y que, con unas gafas mal remendadas, escapaba en hábil carrera cuando alguien daba con él. No, aquel Harry hubiese sido tomado como una mentira si veían al joven asesino y hábil mortífago que siempre avanzaba en batalla y nunca retrodecía.

Habían dos cosas que no habían cambiado de esa descripción de aquel niño y ahora el hombre, incluso con los años, una era que seguía utilizando gafas, no mal remendadas sino casi imperceptibles, sin marco, simples cristales que vistos de lejos eran invisibles y daban la ilusión de que no tenía problemas de vista, el asunto de las gafas era algo extraño, muchas veces había estado a punto de deshacerse de ellas, mas sin embargo en el último minuto se arrepentía, había un sentimiento perturbadoramente familiar en usarlas, en el objeto en cuestión, a pesar de haberlas cambiado tantas veces, ver su reflejo en el espejo con las gafas puestas le daba una extraña sensación de nostalgia y seguridad, como si ese reflejo no fuese suyo, como si no existiera y estuviera viendo a alguien mas, un alguien que existía solo en lo mas recóndito de su memoria. La otra era el adjetivo de solitario, nunca se le veía acompañado, le gustaba trabajar solo y en realidad hacía mejor las cosas sin nadie a su alrededor, parecía que nunca encajaba entre los otros mortífagos, poseía un orgullo de guerrero digno de alabanza, mas sin embargo no era del mismo tipo que los otros mortífagos, él no se enorgullecía de todas las acciones que realizaba y mas bien veía sus misiones y sus triunfos como una forma de sobrevivir, de conseguir el favor del señor tenebroso y de demostrarse a si mismo y a los demás que sin importar el no conocer su origen, o sospechar alguna relación muggle, lo que importaba era el talento, la determinación, el orgullo, el honor, la compasión al mas débil y la inteligencia. Que importaba ser él, levantarse ante la adversidad e infundir el mismo miedo que llegó alguna vez a sentir ante los mortífagos y regocijarse en él. Y de todas formas, nunca había conocido otra forma de vivir ni a nadie más que pensara de forma diferente.

Había una característica particular de Harry que era tan misteriosa como imperturbable en su apariencia: aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. No recordaba donde se la había hecho ni cuando pero estaba ahí, marcando su rostro con esa forma tan peculiar, intrigándolo. Podía ser una marca de nacimiento, pero no lo creía del todo, de repente le llegaba a doler vagamente y recordaba de manera remota algunos dolores insoportables que parecían dividirle la cabeza en dos mitades, como si le insertaran un tizón al rojo vivo. Pero de aquello hacía mucho tiempo, sin contar aquellas excepciones cuando había recibido los castigos de su señor, pero gracias al cuidado y el esfuerzo de Harry, aquellos castigos se habían vuelto inexistentes.

Le había costado, el cielo sabía cuanto le había costado, pero Harry había logrado, a base de un esfuerzo sobrehumano, colocarse en la posición en la que ahora estaba. A pesar de su corta edad en comparación con la mayoría de los mortífagos, de su inexistente origen, de su deplorable pasado y de todos los obstáculos, Harry era el mejor mortífago de Lord Voldemort, el mas fiel a primera vista, el mas eficiente, el que gozaba de una generosa confianza de parte del señor oscuro, el mejor luchador y muchos adjetivos mas que podían ser aplicados.

Le tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente Voldemort se percató de las posibilidades que le brindaba Harry y su prometedor poder, le comenzó a mandar a misiones menores de las que Harry siempre salía victorioso, aunque las primeras veces sus triunfos les eran robados y otro se los adjudicaba, lo que enseñó al chico a ser mas cuidadoso, trabajar solo y… el exquisito arte de la venganza. Muy pocos de los mortífagos que le habían hecho mal estaban vivos todavía, algunos eliminados por él, otros habían desaparecido aún antes sin motivo aparente.

Había comenzado a los 14 años, ni siquiera recordaba bien el porque, simplemente sintió la imperativa necesidad de ser algo mas, de dejar de ser una ratilla oculta entre las paredes del castillo, de conseguir una posición o morir en el intento.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que salió con la cabeza en alto y sin importarle que los demás consideraran una osadía y un insulto que ese despreciable niño se atreviese a intentar entrenar con ellos, participar en las batallas… aún tenía las marcas de aquel día.

Para ese entonces Voldemort parecía ignorarlo completamente, como si lo considerase demasiado insignificante para ser tomado en cuenta, no así el resto de los mortífagos quienes lo dejaron para el arrastre. Pero no sin antes recibir unas cuantas maldiciones bien lanzadas de aquel repulsivo insecto, pequeño, delgado y con gafas.

Harry no era tan indefenso como creían y se habían llevado una gran sorpresa cuando lo vieron sacar su varita y conjurar un perfecto escudo. Conocer todo el castillo tenía sus ventajas, Harry tenía pleno acceso a los libros del castillo, la abrumadora mayoría evidentemente de magia oscura, pero varios con otros tipos de hechizos útiles y educativos. Harry se había vuelto un perfecto alumno autodidacta y había que mencionar que muy bueno, seguía teniendo problemas con las pociones, pero era excelente en hechizos utilizados en batalla. Tenía una habilidad innata con los hechizos de defensa y las contramaldiciones, como si irónicamente el destino le hubiese regalado el don de la Defensa contra las artes oscuras, considerando el sitio en donde estaba y quien era.

Aquel primer encuentro que le dejó tan amarga experiencia pudo haber derrotado al mortífago que le duplicaba la edad, pero al verse superado por un niño y heridos en su orgullo de grupo, cinco mortífagos lo hicieron papilla en una desigual y cobarde batalla de la que pudo no haber salido vivo sino hubiese sido por la intervención de la Dama.

-La Dama… -susurró para si sin darse cuenta.

Sólo había un mortífago que Harry consideraba mucho mas poderoso que él, no solo por fuerza sino por su presencia y el respeto que le generaba y esa era la Dama. La mujer mas misteriosa entre todos los partidarios de Lord Voldemort en el mundo. Esa mujer era un enigma, un dolor de cabeza, una dualidad misteriosa e impredecible. Solitaria como él, invencible como su señor, única como un copo de nieve, suave como un cordero pero letal como una áspid. La Dama era todo un personaje y a veces podía ser tan invisible como el viento e igual de incontrolable. Parecía ignorarlo casi todo el tiempo, pasaba a su lado apenas mirándolo y retirando la vista prontamente como si verle fuese insoportable.

La Dama era la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, no había nadie más fiel e incondicional, nadie que fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por terrible e imposible que sonara en nombre del señor oscuro sin nunca fallar.

Pero también no había otro mortífago que se supiese lo odiara mas y tuviese tantos deseos de verlo muerto.

Era tan extraño, Voldemort lo sabía y sin embargo la Dama era la única en las sus filas que contaba con su total confianza, quien guardaba los mas profundos secretos y que se sabía jamás le traicionaría, pero la razón de ello era todo un misterio. Al igual que esa extraña relación, la Dama era tanto amada como odiada entre el resto de los mortífagos.

El día en que comenzó a participar en las actividades del castillo y que casi lo matan fue una de las contadas veces en que la Dama no pasó de él como si no existiese, al contrario, su último recuerdo antes de perder el conocimiento y entre la confusión de su mente consecuencia de los cruciatus, fue la imagen de la mujer poniéndose frente a él, casi le parecía irreal esa mirada fiera, una mirada con tanto odio y furia que incluso en su estado semiconsciente, sintió un repentino miedo irrumpir su espíritu y también… una sensación de protección y de déjà vu.

Despertó solo, con sus heridas curadas en una habitación que eventualmente se convertiría en propia. No había ni rastros de la Dama, cuando pudo salir y verla ella había regresado a su indiferencia para con él, Harry murmuro un "gracias" lleno de sinceridad pero ella se limitó a caminar lejos de él, como siempre, sin embargo cuando repentinamente miró hacia atrás le pareció notar un extraño brillo en los ojos acerados de la Dama pero ni una mirada que dijera mas, ni gesto, ni palabra alguna.

Y tal situación se mantuvo así desde entonces, no hubo ninguna otra muestra tan evidente, aunque también sospechaba que la misteriosa desaparición de esos cinco mortífagos y la posterior aparición de sus cuerpos desmembrados y despellejados habían persuadido al resto de que había que irse con cuidado con respecto a Harry. Aunque el chico no le dio necesidad de otra demostración, porque pocos eran capaces de vencerle y eventualmente nadie se atrevía a retarlo.

Pero el respeto y la admiración que él le profesaba a la Dama no tenía que ver con el agradecimiento, eso se remontaba a mucho antes, ya ni siquiera recordaba cuando.

Nadie conocía el verdadero nombre de la Dama, ni su origen, ni siquiera las extrañas circunstancias que la habían convertido en lo que era, tal como nadie sabía de Harry mas que eso, su nombre. Era sabido que la Dama protegía a cierto tipo de personas, pero Harry nunca había gozado de ese favor, por alguna extraña razón, nunca había sido considerado uno de los niños de la Dama…

-Nombre y asunto –dijo una imperiosa voz

Harry se detuvo en seco totalmente perdido, había caminado sin percatarse del camino y había llegado mecánicamente ante las puertas del salón donde Voldemort se encontraba, no es que no quisiese estar ahí, finalmente ese era su destino, pero había sido tomado por sorpresa por esa voz tan concentrado como estaba, con la mirada fija en el piso. Con un gesto ligeramente confundido levantó la mirada.

-¡Oh¡Disculpe señor¡No vi su rostro! –dijo apresuradamente el mortífago sin siquiera reparar en la expresión de Harry, pero finalmente notó como el joven seguía mirándole extrañado y todavía con una expresión de desconcierto. –Ehh… ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si… si –contestó de pronto Harry recuperando su impecable máscara de indiferencia –Sólo estaba pensando en algo. Calgary ¿se encuentra el señor tenebroso?

-Por supuesto, lo estaba esperando –contestó en el acto.

-Bien.

Se encaminó hacia las gigantescas puertas ornamentadas cuando repentinamente se detuvo, dio media vuelta antes de volver a dirigirse a Calgary.

-¿La Dama ha regresado? –dijo con tan bien disimulado interés que pasaba perfectamente por casualidad.

-Oh, si, señor –dijo tal vez demasiado ansioso –Yo mismo le di el mensaje al señor oscuro, al igual que usted, arribará en cualquier momento.

Harry solo asintió y volvió a dar la vuelta para alejarse del mortífago, le caía bien pero hablaba demasiado, si se le embriagaba era capaz de contar cualquier secreto lo cual no lo hacía precisamente el mejor individuo para el puesto de guardián, de verdad esperaba, por su propia seguridad, que jamás lo dejaran embriagarse tanto. Odiaría tener que eliminarlo. Sin embargo Calgary lo idolatraba, era un año menor que él y era muy eficaz cuando Harry necesitaba información, además, que le respetara tanto evitaba que el guardia cuestionara o sospechara cuando preguntara acerca de la mujer.

La Dama llevaba más de un mes en misión y nadie sabía nada de ella, Harry no quería reconocerlo, pero se había comenzado a impacientar, ahora que ya había regresado se percataba de lo estúpido que podían ser ese tipo de cosas. Él era un asesino y alguien de su clase no se preocupaba por nadie.

Pero la Dama le generaba esa cascada de emociones que no tenían pies ni cabeza, ya ni hablar de un origen lógico.

Su semblante se volvió de piedra mientras abría las puertas que llevaban al gran salón donde se erigía el centro de toda la magia oscura que sometía al mundo a sus mandatos. Los pasos del joven resonaron al ser amplificados por el rebote del sonido en ese largo y amplio lugar, con su piso de mármol negro, de donde surgían gruesas columnas con grabados de serpientes que parecían perderse en la negrura del techo, pero Harry no prestó atención en ellas, demasiado tiempo había transitado por ahí como para que le siguieran impresionando como en antaño, simplemente las ignoró siguiendo con su andar propio y despreocupado, respetuoso pero a la vez altanero, la mirada fija y segura.

Al final del pasillo, magistral, imponente, único y todo poderoso en el mundo mágico, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, con sus ojos cual serpiente y sus rasgos de reptil dirigiéndose a Harry. De las memorias de Harry se desprendías cientos de imágenes del lord oscuro, a pesar de los años no había cambiado en nada, pocos, además de él, eran capaces de presentarse frente a él sin generar emoción alguna, pocos le podían hablar sin que la voz le temblaran.

Pocos como él habían sido tanto castigados como protegidos por el señor oscuro, y Harry no entendía el porque. A veces le daba la impresión de que mas que un mortífago valioso, era la pieza clave de algo mas grande…

-Bienvenido Harry –dijo una voz siseante y baja que sobresaltó el subconsciente de Harry pero que logró ocultarlo de manera magistral con una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, milord –contestó Harry con la anormalmente fría y seria voz que había desarrollado todos esos años. –Vengo a traerle el informe del último ataque.

-Un éxito total por lo que supe gracias a mis fuentes –se adelantó el lord asintiendo con lentitud.

-Así es mi señor, las fuerzas de los rebeldes fueron diezmadas, no quedo uno solo con vida, tal y como ordenó.

-Un excelente trabajo, Harry, como siempre. –le felicitó el lord a lo que Harry respondió con una marcada reverencia, quedaron en silencio, Harry solo esperaba que lo dejara ir a descansar.

Pero no pudo, debido a que un sonido que el reconocería en cualquier parte captó la atención de Lord Voldemort y de él, y por la sonrisa siniestra de su señor, estaba seguro que también había reconocido el origen del sonido.

Los pasos volvieron a resonar anormalmente en la dura y fría piedra tallada del gran salón, unas botas altas de tacón de aguja, lo suficientemente altos para admirar el equilibrio de quien se atrevía a usarlos, marcaban el camino que una figura trazaba a través del lugar. De forma casi espectral, casi sobrenatural, una persona se divisó. De porte único y ojos acerados cual espejo, la Dama, como solían llamarle todos, se presentó ante Voldemort con una sencilla pero respetuosa reverencia.

Harry la miró sin expresar emoción alguna, tal como había aprendido a mostrar, mas sin embargo, no importaba cuantas veces la viera, siempre le impresionaba. Era una mujer ni muy alta ni muy baja, pero para el joven tenía una estatura perfecta. De mediana edad, a pesar de aparentar menos años, con suaves y bien trazados rasgos que mezclaban a la vez sencillez, altanería, orgullo y simpleza. De cabello rojo oscuro que portaba corto, casi como un varón, con mechones cuidadosamente desacomodados que caían con gracia sobre un rostro blanco y pálido como la cera. Esta piel, casi tan blanca como la de su señor, contrastaba de manera extraña y atrayente con su cabello, pero mucho más con su ropa.

La Dama vestía toda de negro desde que Harry recordaba, una túnica sencilla y sin mangas estaba ceñida a su delgado cuerpo, negra como la noche y como el cabello del joven que la miraba discretamente por el rabillo del ojo, una abertura en la pierna dejaba ver buena parte de su carne con discreta sensualidad y que cuando caminaba parecía flotar a su alrededor, su musculatura se dejaba ver cuando hacía algún movimiento de brazos, consecuencia de años de práctica y ataques. Un cinturón de aros de plata con una serpiente de ojos de esmeralda como hebilla enmarcaba sus caderas y largos guantes negros protegían sus brazos casi en su totalidad al igual que sus delgadas manos. Era como si desde que tuviese vida, la Dama se mantuviese en un eterno luto…

Ahí residía la belleza y el misterio de la Dama, parecía ser tan frágil, etérea y efímera que en cualquier momento desaparecería, se rompería y a la vez tan eterna, fuerte e invencible como el mejor diamante.

Pero lo que mas impresionaba a Harry eran sus ojos… unos ojos sin color, grises y apagados cuando se veían por primera vez, pero que si se estudiaban con detenimiento, se tornaban en un arco iris de tonalidades y emociones, porque los ojos de la Dama eran una especie de espejo. Su color natural, Harry nunca lo había conocido, parecían haber tenido otra tonalidad en antaño, pero por alguna razón habían perdido ese color para volverse de un plateado que reflejaba todo a su alrededor, como si la vida se hubiese ido de ellos y ahora sólo quedara una vaga sombra de lo que habían sido. Siempre impávidos y duros ante el sufrimiento físico y la muerte, si se miraban con atención se descubría dolor, melancolía y la imborrable marca de sufrimientos pasados, se encontraba uno con un alma fragmentada que se ocultaba bajo una máscara de piedra. Un corazón infranqueable en apariencia que en realidad guardaba en lo mas profundo de su ser un dolor que aún no superaba, que irremediablemente le era recordado día con día, que se notaba cuando Harry veía sus ojos color esmeralda reflejados en los de la Dama.

En esos momentos, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y el joven notaba que los ojos de la Dama se volvían esmeralda cual los suyos, al ser reflejados por esa superficie de espejo, una corriente extraña le recorría, pues le parecía ya haberlos visto antes, mucho antes de recordar siquiera… mucho antes de ser lo que ahora era. Luego esa idea se desvanecía como un sueño lejano desaparecía al despertar.

-Veo que has vuelto victoriosa, Dama –dijo Voldemort con superioridad con uno de sus largos y blancos dedos apoyados de manera casi aburrida en su mejilla -¿Hubo alguna dificultad extra?

-Ninguna, señor –dijo ella sin emoción alguna en su voz

-¿Muertos? –preguntó él nuevamente, con un tono extraño, casi divertido.

-Como suele ocurrir –contestó ella nuevamente sin emoción alguna, pero Harry creyó percibir un ligero y casi imperceptible tono de molestia.

-¿Tu mataste a varios, supongo? –volvió a preguntar Voldemort con una ligera sonrisa. La Dama le mantuvo la mirada por unos instantes mientras Harry intentaba parecer neutral e impávido, pero la verdad era que ese tipo de confrontaciones llenas de formalidades y palabras escondidas le intrigaban sobremanera.

No era la primera vez que veía a esos dos gigantes enfrentarse, seguía sin entender como era que la Dama se atrevía a mantener tal mirada ante Voldemort y como su señor permitía ese tipo de atrevimientos, pero la realidad era que entre esos dos había un extraño vínculo. A Harry le había costado llegar siquiera a atreverse a mirar a su señor directamente a los ojos y a imponerse como uno de sus mejores hombres a pesar de su juventud, pero nunca soñaría con tratar con tal desfachatez simulada con formalidad al Lord Oscuro, señor del mundo mágico y no mágico.

Ese duelo de miradas terminó como solía hacerlo, con la Dama desviando sus ojos de espejo en un mudo ademán de obligada sumisión, el joven pudo notar, muy a pesar del impresionante autocontrol de la Dama, que por un breve instante ella pareció a punto de lanzársele a Voldemort para matarle, pero luego la calma retornó a sus facciones, como si nada hubiese pasado. Como siempre pasaba.

-Cuando es necesario, señor –respondió ella finalmente con una mortalmente fría voz. La sonrisa cruel de Lord Voldemort se volvió más evidente.

-Tendrás que contarme eso con mayor detalle mas adelante –comentó, la Dama hizo una pequeña y forzada reverencia e hizo el ademán de retirarse pero Voldemort la detuvo –No te retires, estoy a punto de terminar –luego se giró de nuevo hacia el joven, como si acabara de recordar que seguía ahí –Harry, te he llamado para encomendarte una nueva misión, una que he decidido darte por tus habilidades sobresalientes –si no estuviese tan halagado hubiese estado seguro de haber escuchado cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Soy afortunado de que me tenga en tan alta estima –respondió él con voz casi tan fría y calculada como la de la Dama.

-Lo he meditado y he tomado la decisión de que ya va siendo hora de que Salazar comience a participar en nuestras misiones e incursiones…

La atención de Harry y la orden que Voldemort estaba profesando se vieron interrumpidas momentáneamente por la pequeña pero inconfundible expresión de asombro de la Dama, cuando el joven giró el rostro para mirar a la susodicha solo pudo vislumbrar un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, mas no pudo leer otra cosa.

-…sin embargo considero, –continuó el lord oscuro sin siquiera mirar a la Dama, pero Harry le pareció que se veía divertido otra vez, como si encontrar una razón retorcidamente acertada para la expresión fugaz de la Dama –que no esta preparado, ni siquiera es un mago como tal. Por eso se me ha ocurrido que, ya que tienes un talento evidente, seas su mentor, por lo menos en el caso de las misiones.

Esta vez fue imposible ignorar el sonido de la Dama conteniendo sonoramente la respiración, y tampoco era posible no notar su expresión ligeramente desencajada e incrédula, como si hubiese escuchado lo más estúpido, irreal, increíble, anhelado y odiado de toda su vida. Como hacía un rato, Voldemort esbozó una sonrisa cruel al tiempo que hablaba con una voz cargada de burla y sarcasmo.

-Mi querida Dama¿Tienes algo que objetar? –esta vez ella no parecía dispuesta a guardar el habitual silencio sumiso.

-Lord ¿no cree que Salazar es demasiado joven para tal decisión? –dijo ella sosteniéndole la mirada, la misma que parecía decir que esa no era la verdadera razón de su molestia pero que era comprendida por Voldemort puesto que estaba hablando en aquel misterioso lenguaje cifrado en el que siempre se comunicaban.

-Es joven si, no tiene los poderes suficientes, también, pero esa es mi decisión. –dijo con cierto hastío, como siempre que hablaba de Salazar.

-Y Harry –insistió ella intentando modificar tal descabellada decisión, curvarla y desviarla –considero que hay magos mas experimentados que estarían encantados de llevar a cabo tal orden.

Harry la miró con ligero reproche que luchó por ocultar pues estaba en presencia de Lord Voldemort y no quería despertar la molestia de su señor, él tenia la suficiente capacidad, y hasta mas, para igualar y superar a todos los mortífagos, con la posible excepción de la Dama, aunque no podía determinar si estaba de acuerdo o no con ella, no consideraba una misión digna de él cuando había llevado a la victoria un gran número de incursiones y ahora se le ordenaba a degradarse a ser niñera de un mocoso, porque esa era la verdadera orden, y eso no le agradaba.

-No puedo prescindir de mis otro mortífagos –dijo Voldemort con burlona tranquilidad –Además, Dama ¿No consideras a Harry lo suficientemente capaz de proteger a Salazar y a enseñarle a ser digno del gran nombre que lleva, defendiendo los mismos ideales de la casa de Slytherin?

Harry estuvo seguro que los nudillos de las manos de la mujer, a pesar de estar ocultos por los guantes, se volvieron anormalmente blancos de tan apretados que la Dama los tenía. Miró discretamente a Harry con expresión sombría, como si ella encontrase alguna otra razón oculta para considerar tal orden como peligrosa.

-No –susurró con aspereza –Pero…

-¿Osas desafiarme? –le retó Voldemort perdiendo su tono burlón para cambiarlo por uno peligroso. A Harry le pareció que la Dama volvía a mirarle, pero esta vez con un tono de preocupación.

-No. –susurró la Dama entre dientes –Será lo que usted ordene –Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tienes alguna objeción, Harry?

-No, mi señor, será un placer cumplir sus órdenes –dijo Harry en voz baja inclinando la cabeza, la realidad era otra, pero no quería tentar su suerte, le gustaban sus brazos y piernas donde estaban.

-Espero ver los resultados de inmediato –concedió, luego levantó su mano –Ahora retírate, tengo temas que tratar con la Dama.

Harry volvió a inclinarse y tras una última mirada a la Dama, cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido perdidos en turbulentos pensamientos, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación para encaminarse al ala del castillo en la que se encontraban los aposentos de Salazar.

Mientras caminaba, su mente se quedaba en aquella sala y en aquella conversación, siempre que estaba en la misma habitación que esos dos, sobre todo cuando estaba con la Dama, un presentimiento extraño le envolvía, como si entre la Dama y Lord Voldemort hubiese una historia mas allá, un terrible secreto que había creado a la Dama como tal.

Y del cual, de alguna manera, él formaba parte también.

* * *

La habitación se había quedado silenciosa tras la partida de Harry. Voldemort y la Dama seguían frente a frente, mirándose, estudiándose, midiéndose.

-Acércate –ordenó él con una extraña mirada en sus ojos rojos como serpiente.

Ella obedeció de manera mecánica, se detuvo a un paso de la silla donde el mago oscuro la observaba.

Lord Voldemort tiró de ella cual si fuese un objeto, con fuerza, con autoridad, sin miramientos. Ella se dejó llevar, su rostro una máscara de piedra, una simple muñeca de trapo en las manos de un titiritero, eso era ella y lo sabía. Una mano anormalmente fría y de largos dedos se deslizó por su pierna con lujuria, ella no hizo ni siquiera un movimiento que indicara que lo había sentido, de todas formas eso era algo que había perdido hacía tantos años, la capacidad de sentir.

-Mi querida Dama, te he extrañado –dijo Voldemort con voz de serpiente, con burla, con ironía, con sarcasmo, con un deje de mando del que sabe que sin importar lo que haga, su presa no opondrá resistencia, no objetará y estará a su merced.

Ella no contestó, el sentimiento no era mutuo a pesar de que Voldemort lo sabía, apenas apretó un poco los labios con furia contenida cuando, con brusquedad, el señor oscuro le dio la vuelta y le besó el cuello con salvaje pasión. Pero la Dama ya no estaba en su cuerpo, se encontraba lejos, muy lejos… en un lugar donde no había muertes ni pactos terribles, donde no era la Dama, la mejor asesina de Lord Voldemort, donde no era la mujer que traicionó a todos a su alrededor para salvar un alma, donde no era quien había vendido su propio cuerpo y alma para proteger lo mas amado, donde no era el juguete que satisfacía las pasiones de aquel hombre, donde no era una simple esclava… no, estaba en un lugar mas lejano, donde el sol brillaba, su alma aún estaba completa y esa pasión que la desgarraba por dentro era remplazada por las suaves caricias y del verdadero amor, donde podía ver a un chico de ojos esmeraldas disfrutar de una vida real… acompañado de hermanos y hermanas.

Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar. Ella había dejado de llorar la noche en que su alma había muerto por salvar lo único que la mantenía viva…

Aquella noche en que dejó de ser Lily Potter…

* * *

_Hao!! Pues aquí estoy otra vez con una side story de Harry Potter, se que es meterme en camisa de once varas mas con Choque a punto de llegar al final pero ya no pude resistir mas, esta historia apareció de pronto en mi mente y no pude dejar de escribirla. Como habrán notado, el título del capítulo incluye la palabra libro, les explicaré: Este fic se dividirá en libros los cuales tendrán un número determinado de capítulos que variarán según las circunstancias, por ejemplo, el libro I consta de cinco capítulos en los que se irá desentrañando la situación antes de entrar a otros temas mas difíciles, cada libro estará dividido por un capítulo "Interludio" que relatará historias que irán uniendo tiempos y desentrañando algunos enigmas desde el punto de vista de Lily._

_De una vez advierto que este fic es muy dark y bastante dramático, voy a hacer sufrir en serio a la mayoría de los personajes, marcaré esta tendencia en algunos en particular pero todo tiene su razón, esta historia no será divertida y dudo tener los chispasos de humor que suelo poner en mis fics con la única excepción de los interludios y del sarcasmo que nunca puedo ocultar._

_Bueno, les dejo este primer capítulo y los espero para el que sigue: El niño de la Oscuridad. Nos leemos y dejen sus reviews!_


	2. Libro I: El Niño de la Oscuridad

_Advertencia de Derechos: Ojalá yo fuera una Top Model multimillonaria pero no lo soy, ojalá esto fuera mío, pero el igual que el caso anterior._

* * *

**LIBRO I: JUEGO DE NIÑOS**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**El Niño de la oscuridad**

* * *

El ala izquierda estaba prohibida para la mayor parte de la gente que podía entrar al castillo. La razón era simple: ahí se escondía la mayor parte de los secretos, Harry había sido uno de ellos por mucho tiempo, aún lo era. Cuando era pequeño solía vagar por esa área ya que en aquel entonces solo una de las habitaciones estaba ocupada permanentemente, después se ocuparon otras momentáneamente, pero cuando apareció el mayor secreto de ese lugar para Harry fue mas habitual rondar por ahí puesto que toda la gente que había residido ahí fue desalojada inmediatamente. Además, las habitaciones de aquellos que no tenían mas hogar que el castillo estaban ahí y supieran del secreto, menos las de Voldemort, Harry sabía que el lord tenía un ala exclusiva para él, pero sabía que estaba justo a la izquierda, para ser sinceros ese era un castillo peculiar puesto que tenía la forma de un pentagrama, el chico sabía que tan supersticioso y confiado sobre la magia antigua y los signos de protección era su señor.

Como sea, esa ala era habitada por las personas mas cercanas a Voldemort o que contaban con cierto grado de confianza, aunque era sabido que el mago oscuro no confiaba en nadie. Las primeras habitaciones eran de algunos mortífagos de rango alto que llegaban a quedarse en el castillo de vez en cuando, pero que tenían rotundamente prohibido adentrarse al ala, los Lestrange entre ellos, o mas bien Bellatrix Lestrange, pues Rodolphus había muerto hace años atrás en condiciones misteriosas, los rumores rezaban que la propia Bellatrix lo había asesinado en un vago intento de ser la favorita de su señor, pero por todos era sabido que nadie le podía quitar tal puesto a la Dama.

Había cierto rencor peligroso y que con el pasar de los años se había acrecentado a niveles insospechados entre esas dos mujeres, sospechaba que probablemente fuese algo al estilo de pelea de gatas, aunque nunca había visto a la Dama ver a su señor con otra cosa que no fuera odio o fría indiferencia, pero tal y como el secreto de Voldemort, Harry solo podía hacer conjeturas, sin embargo ese era tema para otra ocasión y prefirió dejarlo de lado mientras seguía caminando por el amplio corredor de habitaciones inhabitadas.

Había otro par de habitaciones cerradas que llevaban a varios pasadizos del castillo, todos los cuales conocía Harry, había sido capaz de fugarse por aquellos y conocer todo el castillo y sus alrededores, nunca sin alejarse del todo, era un mundo en guerra y el único lugar seguro que el conocía era esas frías y poco acogedoras paredes. Junto a las puertas cerradas se encontraba su propia habitación, aislada de la de todos, la había escogido porque tenía una salida escondida detrás de un tapiz, justo donde había un grabado de un ave fénix, era muy útil cuando se hartaba de todo y quería salir sin ser descubierto. Se la habían dado mucho después de mucho tiempo de vivir y dormir donde fuera, justo después de cuando los mortífagos lo atacaron en una pelea injusta y la Dama lo cuidó, lo había llevado a esa ala, curiosamente a la misma habitación que siempre había querido, la del tapiz del fénix y se hizo normal que se quedara ahí, casualidad o no, era imposible saberlo.

Pasó otro grupo de habitaciones abandonadas y llenas de pinturas y objetos que Harry no había terminado de definir y que se notaban peligrosos, luego un sentimiento extraño le invadió, paso las enormes y muy decoradas puertas que llevaban a las habitaciones de la Dama, un amplio complejo de corredores y escaleras que parecían ser todo un mini castillo personal, ese lugar se conectaba directamente a la zona donde Harry sabía descansaba Voldemort, dudaba realmente que durmiera, dudaba que fuese humano ya.

Solo una par de ocasiones había podido echar un vistazo a esa habitación, se veía hasta cierto punto fría y desolada, solitaria y melancólica, estaba ricamente decorada pero aún así había algo extraño en ella, justo como la Dama, en el lugar se respiraba nostalgia, tristeza, cierto sentimiento acogedor que no terminaba de encajar, como si se resistiera, como si esperase quemarse un día y salir de un sufrimiento inexistente que estaba en armonía con su solitaria ocupante. Se sentía un fuerte ambiente de dolor, como si cada cuadro o adorno recordara un pasado tormentoso y terrible. Al fondo de todo eso se encontraba el lugar donde la Dama dormía, ese era el lugar que mas le intrigaba a Harry, solo había tenido la oportunidad de dar un vistazo una vez y fue muy rápido, el cuarto desentonaba con el resto del lugar, al verlo rememoraba una casa muggle, había un cobertor estampado con Lilys, un tocador con un espejo de plata y otro par mas pequeño, un armario cerrado y un enorme baúl de madera de cedro tallado que traía varias marcas hechas al parecer con navaja, todas a mano y con letras diferentes, mensajes que parecían importantes pero que Harry no alcanzo a divisar, de todas formas aquella vez apenas había tenido 8 años, sin embargo, algo le llamaba de ese baúl, algo conocido y familiar, un aroma que sentía podía recordar, un sexto sentido le decía que el gran secreto de la Dama se podía resolver si podía abrir ese misterioso baúl de madera, cerrado con llave, una que la Dama siempre traía consigo.

Sus pensamientos se cortaron después de pasar otro grupo de habitaciones abandonadas para dar con el último grupo de cuartos, los mas retirados del castillos, ocultos y secretos de todo el castillo, y que le pertenecían a Salazar.

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos con pesadez, esperaba que esta vez su temperamento se mantuviese a raya con él porque de verdad la mayor parte de las veces lograba desquiciarle, además estaba mortalmente cansado y lo último que quería era tener que hablar con Salazar, y aunque no tenía ninguna intención de comenzar a cumplir la orden ese día, por lo menos le avisaría. Tocó con firmeza pero sin rudeza la puerta.

-Adelante –escuchó con cierto tono autoritario y arrogante que Harry conocía muy bien, permitiéndose una casi imperceptible mueca ahora que nadie lo veía, Harry abrió la puerta con pesadez.

El lugar estaba desordenado como siempre, a diferencia de todas las habitaciones que había visto alguna vez, a excepción de la suya, se veía hasta cierto punto acogedora debido al mismo desastre, casi normal, era tan fría como las demás por mucho y los colores de las paredes no sobresalían por ser coloridas, las paredes de piedra y una gran chimenea que daba lugar a la sala de estar, pero como buen chico, Salazar tenía un pequeño desastre de cosas que conseguían evitar la sensación de soledad que reflejaban todas las habitaciones, eso le gustaba a Harry, ese pequeño desorden le recordaba al suyo propio y por una vez le hacía creer que gente normal habitaba ese castillo, aunque primero muerto que confesarlo.

Harry se detuvo por su propio pensamiento y giró los ojos ante la perspectiva de haber pensado eso. Normal era mas bien era algo metafórico que en el uso de la palabra en si, Salazar podía ser muchas cosas pero "normal" no caía entre ellas. Nadie en ese castillo era normal y Salazar era de los que se salía de la escala, o tal vez no estaba tan equivocado, tal vez el chico era tan normal que parecía no serlo. Agitó su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en tonterías.

Abrió la puerta del fondo con un letrero mágico que decía "Salazar's room"

Harry volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, era el letrero mas obvio del mundo ¿de quien mas podía ser el cuarto si todo ese enorme espacio era de él? Con un movimiento de su varita la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Si creía que fuera había desorden no se comparaba con el de la habitación, el joven tuvo que sortear la cantidad abrumadora de libros, revistas, objetos extraños y demás que circundaban el lugar, sin necesidad de afinar la vista descubrió a una persona sentada al final de la habitación, en una silla alta de negra madera tallada. Se vería hasta cierto punto atemorizante ahí, cubierto por las sombras con sus ropas negras si no fuese por su corta estatura y los rasgos suaves que se distinguían.

-¿A quien quieres imitar estando así en la oscuridad? –dijo Harry con voz aburrida, aunque no podía negar que había cierto aire familiar en la posición y el estilo de observarle.

Estaba parado justo delante del mas grande secreto del castillo y de todo el lado oscuro.

Frente a Harry se encontraba un niño de 12 años, un tanto mas alto de lo que esperaría para tal edad pero que si se ponía atención a sus rasgos estos revelaban la verdadera, de cabello negro como la noche que se llegaba a rizar ligeramente y con gracia en las puntas que caían desordenadas por aquí y por allá. Sus ojos eran grandes y azules con largas pestañas negras. Vestía todo de negro, de pies a cabeza pero en un estilo evidentemente infantil. Un enorme dije de serpiente que formaba una bien definida "S" colgaba de su pecho, adornado por diamantes y esmeraldas que le daban un efecto de vida escalofriante.

Harry estaba ante la presencia de Salazar Riddle, el único hijo de Lord Voldemort. Tal vez era mucho mas pequeño que todos los demás del lugar pero cuando se ponía en esa pose, en esa silla y sumido en tal oscuridad de verdad daba cierto aire a su padre, sin tomar en cuenta que su rostro era mil veces mas diferente, mil veces mas humano. Le era difícil imaginar que alguna vez Voldemort hubiese sido remotamente similar a Salazar. O tal vez existían rasgos en común con la madre de la criatura, pero de su identidad nadie sabía nada, tal vez el mayor secreto del castillo no era la existencia de Salazar, sino quien le había dado vida.

-No deberías llamarme con tanta familiaridad, Harry –le contestó él en un tono que quería sonar frío y autoritario pero con una voz que aún no comenzaba a cambiar correctamente era difícil. –Soy tu superior, debes llamarme Señor

-Tienes 12 años, eres superior a las ratas del lugar, "Señor" -le contestó con acidez, al chico se le subió el color a la cara

-¡Tengo casi 13! Y no oses insultarme de tal manera. –dijo con altanería levantando la quijada.

Harry sonrió con cierto desprecio, ese niño de verdad que le sacaba de quicio en muchas ocasiones, tan altanero y arrogante cuando sabía muy bien que era un chiquillo miedoso, sin embargo notó como la varita de cedro ennegrecido posaba tranquila sobre la mesita desordenada a varios metros de él. Seguramente, como era su costumbre, Salazar había corrido a ponerse en posición justo cuando escucho el llamado a la puerta para simular el poder que sabía no tenía ni nunca tendría, tan descuidado como siempre, el pre adolescente había olvidado su varita.

O tal vez era que aún existía esa muda confianza, inconsciente, que se había formado entre ellos hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

_Salazar había nacido un frío día casi a finales de Noviembre, Harry lo recordaba muy bien. El castillo había estado deshabitado por dos semanas, ni un solo mortífago enseñaba la cabeza mas que para entrar y salir con prontitud, algún mensaje urgente o diligencia que no podría esperar, nada mas. Para esa época ni si quiera la Dama estaba en el castillo lo que había representado un doble problema para conseguir algo de comida. Y de pronto, de entre las paredes silenciosas y muertas del castillo se dejó __oír, como un aviso de nueva vida, un rayo de luz en esa época tan oscura, el potente llanto de un bebe que resonó y rebotó por todos los rincones del castillo. _

_Para Harry, con 8 años de edad, ese sonido fue lo mas extraño, escalofriante y anhelado de su existencia¿de dónde podía venir ese llanto¿Había otro niño además de él? Una que otra vez los mortífagos de mas confianza se habían arriesgado a traer a sus hijos, cuando sabían que no estaba Voldemort, y solo en contadas ocasiones Harry había escuchado un llanto infantil, por eso ahora lo reconocía. No pudo dar con la respuesta de quien lo generaba hasta varios meses después, cuando el pequeño fue trasladado a otra área y donde finalmente Harry, una noche, pudo escabullirse y dar con él, para ver por primera vez un bebé. Era algo tan extraño, como si muy lejanamente recordara pequeños así, escondido en ese castillo, rodeado de adultos gigantescos, ese pequeño bebe era algo completamente nuevo, con sus cabellos negros y rizados cayendo con gracia angelical por su rostro. Miró a todos lados intentando encontrar algún cuidador que le descubriese, pero no había nadie, en esa lejana y solitaria habitación solo estaba el pequeño, se atrevió a tocarlo, a confirmar que era real, que no era un simple sueño o una mala jugada de su imaginación que tanto anhelaba compañía. Al sentir el toque el diminuto ser humano se removió con un gemido para abrir los ojos con pereza._

_Sus miradas se encontraron por primera vez, los ojos color esmeralda escondidos tras un par de gafas mal remendadas y los azules del bebe. Ambos pares mostrabas pureza, sinceridad y una gran curiosidad por lo que antes se veía. Sus pequeños brazos se extendieron ansiosos ante ese otro niño que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa._

_Después de esa noche, hubo muchas mas, Harry pasaba buena parte de las noches escabulléndose a la siempre solitaria y olvidada habitación de Salazar (como se enteró después de escuchar una pequeña conversación privada), él le vio dar sus primeros pasos y él fue quien escuchó sus primeras palabras. Sin embargo no cometió la indiscreción de hacerle decir su nombre aunque moría de ganas, haberlos hecho significaría que descubrirían que conocía el paradero del niño cuando estaba enterado que casi nadie lo sabía, hubiese significado la ira del señor oscuro y Harry le temía demasiado._

_Fue así como pasaron otros cinco años, con Harry pasando toda la noche en amena conversación con Salaza (o todo lo que un niño pequeño podía decir)r, quien también aprendió que no debía repetir el de Harry porque los descubrirían y la diversión terminaría, o por lo menos, el pequeño espacio de tiempo en el que podían ser niños, a pesar de la diferencia de edades._

_Todos los juegos que realizaban eran lo mas silenciosos posibles, se quitaban los zapatos y corrían descalzos de aquí para allá, Harry encantando de tener por una vez en su vida a alguien a quien considerar aunque sea un poco familiar, llegaba a olvidar que Salazar era hijo de Voldemort y a imaginar que era otro niño igual de solitario, lo cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ni siquiera el niño sabía quien era su propia madre._

_Hasta aquel fatídico día…_

-¿Y que te trae a mis aposentos? –le dijo de manera rimbombante

-Vengo por órdenes del Lord Oscuro –comentó con voz neutra, enarcó una ceja al notar el repentino espasmo que sufrió el rostro del niño. No era un gran secreto aunque Salazar intentara ocultarlo, le temía horrores a su padre

-¿Q-Q-Que o-o-órdenes?

Además, Salazar Riddle, era tartamudo.

Su problema se manifestaba solo bajo ciertos parámetros, y Lord Voldemort era el principal. Que el hijo del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos tuviera tal defecto y debilidad era inconcebible, impensable, y sobre todo intolerable, pero no era del todo culpa del niño, era verdad que su padre biológico le aterrorizaba casi patológicamente, pero eso era porque el señor tenebroso así lo había querido.

La primera vez que Salazar estuvo en presencia de su padre tendría unos tres años y Harry lo recordaba porque él encontró al niño poco después aterrorizado en su habitación por mucho tiempo, le fue imposible tranquilizarlo, un niño de tres años que conociese por primera vez los efectos de un cruciatus no era fácil de tranquilizar.

Desde entonces el chiquillo había comenzado a presentar cierto tartamudeo cuando se hacía mención de lord oscuro, se le trababa la lengua nada mas pensar en él y, aunque directamente no le afectara la plática, era incapaz de evitarlo. El asunto se puso de verdad mal cuando Salazar cumpliese 7 años.

Esa tarde, por alguna extraña razón, Salazar fue llamado para presentarse ante su padre, quien tenía tiempo de no verle, en general lo llegaba a ver pero el chico era lo suficientemente prudente para no abrir la boca ni una sola vez y así evitar la ira de su padre, aunque su mirada aterrorizada bastaba para dar a entender sus emociones, era como si Voldermort se regocijara del dolor y la pena del pequeño. Le había hecho una simple pregunta… irónica, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar, ´¿Cómo había estado?´.

Salazar no pudo pronunciar dos palabras completas.

Salazar no había despertado por dos días.

Salazar no se había podido levantar en dos semanas.

-Voldemort considera que estás listo para entrar en acción y ha ordenado que entrenes bajo mi tutela.

El rostro de sorpresa del chico podía deberse a dos motivos: al asombro que siempre le embargaba el valor que mostraba Harry al pronunciar tal nombre con tanta naturalidad o a la orden en si. Tal vez una mezcla de ambas, el punto es que sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de par en par.

-¿D-De v-v-v-v…. –cerró los ojos con frustración mientras deshacía la mueca que su rostro siempre generaba cuando una palabra se negaba a salir, respiró hondo y volvió a comenzar –v-verdad?

-¿Qué sentido tendría mentir? –le contestó con hastío, como si se muriese de ganas por entrenar a un niño malcriado, temeroso y para colmo tartamudo.

Algo así como un asomo de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Salazar, algo así como ánimo, libertad, ansias, miedo, nerviosismo, emoción, todo a la vez.

-¿Cuándo empezamos? –preguntó con rapidez, su tartamudeo había desaparecido de pronto.

-Mañana

-¿Por qué no hoy? –inquirió él curioso girando ligeramente la cabeza de lado, aún era muy temprano y el moría por aprender aunque trataba de no demostrarlo.

-Porque hoy estoy muy cansado y no se me pega la gana –le contestó con mal talante.

-Recuerda que es una orden directa –le retó él de manera casual mientras Harry ya se había dado vuelta para irse.

Eso detuvo a Harry mientras apretaba los dientes, odiaba las órdenes pero que un niño de 12 años quisiese ordenarle le desquiciaba aún más.

-Entonces te sugiero que vayas personalmente a decirle a Lord Voldemort que desobedezco sus órdenes ¿qué te parece?

Los ojos de Salazar se contrajeron con terror ante la sola idea de presentarse ante él, hizo lo único que podía en un caso así, levantó el mentón intentando parecer mucho mas seguro de lo que era, con la cara mas blanca de lo normal contrastando con su cabello negro.

-N-N-N-N-No –dijo finalmente

-Eso creí. Entonces hasta mañana, debes estar listo muy temprano, no suelo dormir hasta tan tarde como tu.

Salazar asintió (tal vez demasiado enérgicamente) y Harry se retiró sin una palabra mas.

Fue por eso que no se percató de la sonrisa que el niño esbozó porque esa era la primera oportunidad que se le presentaba de dejar de ser un simple prisionero de ese castillo, uno que tal vez por derecho debería ser suyo, pero por razones mas allá de su comprensión, o tal vez porque escondido ahí Salazar contaba con una inocencia inusual para su edad, era incapaz siquiera de concebir.

Lord Voldemort nunca hacía nada sin una razón.

* * *

La habitación de Harry era sencilla pero tenía lo necesario para considerarse cómoda y acogedora. De manera similar a la de Salazar, había cosas regadas aquí y allá, mas el material era netamente diferente, en lugar de juguetes y tonterías, había pergaminos, libros, planes y una que otra revista que Harry había logrado conseguir en contrabando, a pesar de que le era imposible practicarlo, al joven le llamaba demasiado la atención el Quidditch, lo adoraba y a veces, cuando era un poco mas joven, le gustaba fantasear acerca de partidos donde él era la estrella y volaba como una centella hacia el firmamento, libre, siempre libre. Con el tiempo había aprendido que eran solo eso, sueños, mas nunca había abandonado la esperanza y seguía juntando información como si solo con eso bastara para subsistir.

Se dejo caer en su mullida cama con todo y ropa, estaba demasiado cansado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese día y para rematar tendría que darle lecciones al hijo del lord oscuro, no sabía si eso era bueno o era malo… tal vez peor.

No había podido convivir con Salazar desde hacía años, desde que todo aquello se había desencadenado, desde antes de que se convirtiera en lo que era, desde el cambio y el olvido.

Estaba seguro que ya no lo recordaba a él… mucho menos a Rivka…

* * *

Irónicamente, este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde que subí el primero, el porque no lo subí antes es un misterio incluso para mi, creo que mi vida real me absorbió demasiado. Como sea, es un capi corto, pero en general todos los capítulos del 1 al 5 son para presentar las situaciones y el contexto general del mundo y la historia.

Nos vemos en el capítulo III: Los Niños de la Dama (de aquellos que mencionaba Harry en el primer capítulo)

Los reviews serán muy apreciados. Gracias


End file.
